All is Life
by seandixon12
Summary: Somewhat rewrote Star Trek in Kirk's love life with Aimee, half Vulcan and half human. Main character their daughter Jamie who is a third human fourth Vulcan who can sometimes see things that are going to happen if they can't change them. The main story is Jamie's life.


CHAPTER ONE: THE GIRL

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" asked Spock at the end of the elevator. "Yes, Spock what is it?" demanded Kirk. "We are near Vulcan, sir." "Thank You, Mr. Spock." As they reached Vulcan, Spock knew he would have to see his parents again. He was happy, happy as much a Vulcan could be. Even though he was half human he didn't like showing emotion though he could.

"Mr. Sulu land over near the Council Building," said Kirk, "Spock, you, Scotty, and Bones come on." Kirk knew he didn't need to be as rude as he was, but Lidy broke up with him over video message. He just wanted to settle down and be happy with someone.

As they walked into the Council Building, a very beautiful Vulcan girl went skipping by with a grin on her face. Scotty, Bones, Spock, and defiantly Kirk stared. "Spock who was that?" asked Kirk. "I..I..I..think that was Aimee, she is like me, half human. Her mom and mine are friends, she is a few years younger than me but she was so little when I last saw her." said Spock.

"Come in!," yelled the Council. Kirk walked in with Spock, Bones and Scotty behind them, there sat Council Eucin with Sarek, Spock's father, to his right. "Yes, we will get you your paper for Star Fleet. You can stay a while if needed it is a privilege to have you back here," said Eucin, "Council adjourned."

The girl, Aimee, bounded up to Eucin, "Hello, Daddy! May I go and get the paper for those officers?" she begged. "Amanda! How many times have I told you not to listen in on the Council meetings!" he yelled. "But Daddy there are many female Star Fleet officers why can't I be one too! See, Spock why can't you help me here!" she cried.

Spock just didn't know how to respond. He had known Aimee since they were kids, he just stood there like an idiot. "Miss, Council we have many female officers on board our ship, if you would like them to speak to your daughter." said Kirk. All the Council did was get up and leave the room.

Aimee ran over to Kirk and hugged him, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! My name is Aimee." "Kirk and your welcome would you like to come aboard the Enterprise?" Before she could respond she ran out of the room and to the Enterprise.

"I am taking that as a yes," said Scotty in his little cute accent. They followed behind Aimee, Kirk flipped out his communicator, _CHEEP CHEEP, _"Mr. Sulu, open the landing doors." "You might want to move back some." said Bones, pulling Aimee back.

The huge landing door broke itself away from the ship, almost like a large mouth of a bulldog. Aimee stood there in awe, with her eyes as big as the planet itself. Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Bones all walked up the door, "Are you coming?" Kirk asked reaching out his hand. Aimee nodded grabbing his hand.

They toured the ship, with Kirk most of the time saying 'This is…um…some room' the only rooms he really knew were the med. bay, engine room, and the bridge. Aimee liked the medical bay the best, and thinking when I become a Star Fleet officer I want to be a medical officer.

Kirk introduced he to many female officers he favorite was Uhura. Kirk said that he and Spock were boyfriend and girlfriend, Amy giggled. "What was that for?" asked Kirk with a grin. "It is just when Spock and I were kids he said he wouldn't like anyone because he thought is ears were too pointy." replied Amy. Kirk snorted.

It had been about an hour or so, Aimee said, "I might need to go back now it has been nice." Aimee turned around and headed to the landing doors. "Aimee, let me walk you out." Kirk insisted. They walked in silence until the last hall to the landing doors.

"Kirk?" Aimee said, "I have wanted to be a Star Fleet officer as long as I remember, and I think this might be the best birthday I could ever have! I am sorry about, Dad; he still treats me like I am 5 even though, and today is my 23rd birthday."

"You have no need to be sorry you were just trying to help. Happy Birthday, Aimee and I know this is not very gentlemanlike for me to say this 'I really like you'," said Kirk. Aimee didn't know how to respond and said "I really like you too." Kirk leaned in and kissed Aimee.

The kiss lasted longer than it needed to be, but Kirk pulled away and Aimee smiled. Amy grabbed his hand, "Meet me at the edge of the woods, tonight at 10:15." She kissed his softly on the cheek and walked out of the landing doors.

Kirk knew that she was the one, but her 23 and him 26 the years didn't madder anymore. He loved that girl.


End file.
